Farfetch'd
/ |dexcekalos=061 |gen=Generation I |species=Wild Duck Pokémon |egg1=Flying |egg2=Field |body=09 |type=Normal |type2=Flying |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=33.1 lbs. |metweight=15.0 kg |ability=Keen Eye Inner Focus |dw=Defiant |color=Brown |male=50}} Farfetch'd (Japanese: カモネギ Kamonegi) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Farfetch'd is an avian Pokémon that bears a resemblance to a duck. It is brown in color; contrasted with a yellow bill and white underbelly. The wings of a Farfetch'd show a dexterous quality, as they are equally adapted to manipulate objects much like hands in addition of being used for flight. Farfetch'd has webbed feet, a characteristic common with most ducks. Its face is adorned with a black V shaped marking along with a trio of feathers that crown its head. It is also holding a leek stalk, which it brandishes as a weapon. Special abilities Farfetch'd can have the ability Keen Eye or the ability Inner Focus. Keen Eye prevents the accuracy of Farfetch'd from decreasing. Inner Focus prevents Farfetch'd from flinching. It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends its stalk from attackers with its life. Evolution Farfetch'd does not evolve. It is the first Pokémon in the Pokédex that does not evolve into or evolve from anything. Game info Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Game locations Side game locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 6, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (1F-3F) Pitfall Valley (1F-6F) Joyous Tower (23F-27F) Remains Island (B1-B6) |PMD2=Steam Cave (1F-8F) Upper Steam Cave (1F) }} Sprites Appearances Anime * Keith's Farfetch'd * Sylvester's Farfetch'd * Holly's Farfetch'd * Wilkinson's Farfetch'd * Nini's Farfetch'd Trivia * Although Farfetch'd is seen to be carrying a spring onion around, not many of them are carrying a real one. Instead, most of them are just carrying a plant's stem. * It was said that Farfetch'd was one of the Pokémon which can be cooked as food. However, because of moral aspects, this setting is rarely mentioned. * Farfetch'd is the only Pokemon with an apostrophe (') in its name. * In the Beta release of Gold & Silver, Farfetch'd had an evolution known as Madame. Origin * Farfetch'd appears to be based on a duck that carries a leek around. Etymology * Its name seems to be a word corruption of the word Far-fetched. * Its Japanese name, Kamonegi, comes from a Japanese tale about a duck carrying a leek that offers itself to starving travelers. The shortened term is used to describe an unbelievable (i.e.: Far-fetched) stroke of luck: Not only have you got dinner, it comes with its own seasoning. * Kamonegi is based on a saying about a duck that carries a leek around ( ). Gallery 083Farfetch'd_OS_anime.png 083Farfetch'd_OS_anime_2.png 083Farfetch'd_AG_anime.png 083Farfetch'd_Dream.png 083Farfetch'd Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 083Farfetch'd_Pokemon_Stadium.png 083Farfetch'd_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Support Farfetch`d.png Farfetch'd-GO.png ca:Farfetch'd ru:Фарфетчд Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon